The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostics installation comprising an x-ray tube with a control grid as well as a circuit arrangement connected to said control grid for the purpose of switching the x-ray tube on and off.
An x-ray diagnostics installation such as this makes it possible to switch the x-ray tube on and off with very short switching times such as are required, for example, in x-ray motion picture technology.